Dragon Ball:Two new saiyans
by Gokon
Summary: So I will start by saying I don't own Dragon Ball otherwise this wouldn't be fanfiction.What if Goten was Goku's third son and Trunks was Vegeta's second son,meet my OCs Gokon(Go-kon) and Gegeta(Ge-G-ta,not the fusion Gogeta)As they change much of what you think about Dragon Ball
1. Chapter 1

**I've decided to start this fanfic because I have always wanted to give Goten a second older brother hope you like it,and like my bleach fanfic I will be using only one POV,my OC is Gokon(GO-KON) he is the son of Chi-chi and Goku,even though his mother is human he is full sayin(you'll find out why during the story)he also has a sword made of a sayin metal and Gegeta(Ge-G-ta)(he is not the fusion Gogeta) is another OC I have that shows up in the first chapter son of Bulma and Vegeta(also a full sayin)he also has a sword made of a sayin will change much of the plot,not all though.  
**

* * *

Ch.1

After training we,Me and Gegeata,son of Vegeta,walk up the side of king kai's place and ask,"King kai,can we please go home,you've been training us since you took us away from our parents after we were born,I want to see my mom and help her raise my little brother,when can we go back?"

He sighs and looks over at my dad who is chowing down,"Well he's your son all right Goku always worrying about others."

I growl and say,"Dad,I want to see my little brother,I want to train with Gohan."

I smile,"Oh me and Gegeta could just go anyway and possibly die because of you not letting us."

King kai says,"Did you forget that your power is massively unstable right now and you could kill all the people in other world with your emotions,you may have mastered super saiyan 3 at the age of 4 but your far from controlling your super saiyan 4,besides that you get angry easily,I'm sorry but it's too dangerous."

Dad frowns,"How about we just have Bulma make Gokon and Gegeta a power regulator,to hold their ki at a certain level."

King kai looks at Goku,"Goku,you don't seem to understand these two are full-blooded saiyans when they should be half human,also they've been able to go super saiyan 2 since they were first-born,they've reached ultra saiyan 4,and Gokon has learned Star saiyan form which is very rare for saiyans to have,Goku,they are individually stronger than you."

I look at him,"King kai you must remember,Bulma is the greatest inventor ever,she can make the regulator."

He mumbles,"Fine."

Me and Gegeta walk off and start training.

I smile and say,"How about we do the fusion dance."

He says,"fine,I'm bored."

We both take positions and we both point our arms in different directions then we move towards each other moving our arms in the pattern of the technique saying,"Fu..sion...Ha!"

In a flash we both appear as a guy with spiky black hair a red vest and black pants our fusion dance version.I say,"Cool,I'm Gegekon**(Ge-G-kon,this fusion has Gegeta's personality)**again."

I punch through the air until I decide to try out a move,"Spirit whip"

I make a whip out of energy and whip it at a tree slicing it in half.

I frown,"boring."

**Later that day**

Dad walks up and reminds me and Gegeta,"Remember keep the regulators on."

We instant transmission to Bulma's we appear in the increased gravity of Vegeta's gravity room in front of Trunks he screams,

"Dad,Someone's here one of them looks like Goten and one looks like you."

Vegeta turns and says,"Gegeta,you've grown,your strong too."

Trunks pulls on the leg of Vegeta's pants,"Who are these guys?"

Vegeta says,"Trunks this it your brother and Goten's other brother."

Trunks says,"So Goten has 2 brothers?"

Vegeta growls,"Yes"

I smile,"I'm only here to get my power level regulator."

He nods understanding what it is.I walk out and up to Bulma and say,"Hello ."

She asks,"Goku?"

I say,"The names Gokon."

She smiles,"You look exactly like Goku in regular earthling clothes,and wearing a sword."

I say,"I'd like to talk but I really want to go see my mom."

She says,"Okay."

I instant transmission away landing on my older brother jumps up and cups his hands yelling,"Ka...me...Ha...me..."

He moves his hand forward and says,"Ha!"

He shoots the energy blast at me,I Pull out my sword out and slice the energy blast in half and instant transmission behind Gohan as it explodes.

I sigh making him jump,I say,"Gohan,you know that wasn't safe,besides dad will be at the world martial arts tournament I want to see you,Goten,and mom before I have to go back to other world for a tournament for king kai so that Dad can take part in the World Martial Arts Tournament."

Gohan asks,"Who are you?"

I smile,"Gokon,your brother and full-blooded saiyan for some reason or another."

he looks at me,"Gokon,man you've grown to bad King kai took you away I would have trained with you."

I smile,"It would be great."

I look around and say,"This is a good time to ask but where's mom?"

He says,"At home."

Goten walks up and says,"Cool sword I want one."

I smile,"Sorry,little guy but there are only 2 of these swords and my friend has the other one,but I do have one for you,Nimbus!"

The yellow cloud zooms over carrying a sword,I pick it up and throw it to him.

He says,"Thanks."

I smile,"Anything for my little bro I haven't seen well,ever."

He looks at me and asks,"Why haven't we met?"

I frown,"King kai,took me away when my power became too strong to control for a baby,After I was born I went super saiyan 2 because I'm a special type of saiyan,like right now I'm a teenage saiyan with a invincible tail nothing can cut it,not even my sword with its magic abilities."

Goten asks,"What abilities?"

I smile,"It can cut anything minus my tail."

* * *

**Next chapter will be them meeting with Goku and Gokon and Gegeta are going to start the Other world you love it**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm hoping you love the story so far**.

* * *

Ch.2

I land beside Bulma's vehicle,whatever she called it and Gegeta says,"My mom sure is strong armed,She almost crushed me to death when I told her how we have to go to King kai when Kakarot gets here."

I nod,"My mom understood that I am substituting for my dad in the other world tournament,she doesn't like it much though."

He smiles and says,"I can feel Kakarot,coming."

Not long after,everyone meets up with Goku and Baba says,"Gokon,Gegeta,it's time to go."

I frown and say,"Yes Baba I'm ready."

Goten says,"I thought you were going to stay with us now."

I smile at him,"It's only so dad can be here today."

He nods,Gegeta and I instant transmission to the other world Kai says,"Good that technique is still great your up next Gokon."

The announcer south kai says,"Next up is a north galaxy representative named Gokon Vs. a west galaxy representative named Nebar."

I walk out to see a skinny guy with saiyan armor steps jumps at me when south Kai says,"Fight"

I sigh and point my hand at him,"Spirit beam!"

A small yellow beam of energy hits his chest going right through his shoulder,He looks up as I say,"You might as well give up before I get bored then I'll end it."

He flies at me and I cup my hands to my side and yell,"Spirit Kamehameha!"

Then a silver kamehameha blasts into him and he falls,out of energy.I smile,"Spirit attacks take energy and then become stronger."

He falls unconscious.I sigh at the short amount of time the fight took kai announces,"Next up north galaxy representative Gegeta Vs. south galaxy representative Banbon."

I tilt my head in confusion,"Banbon,what idiotic kind of name is that?"

I look out to see Gegeta in front of him is a guy about 5"0',greenish skin,green hair,and a belt with a gem on it,_weird_,I say to myself.

I turn around not bothering to watch the match I walk around,I won't need to be there for a while I see one of my best friends,Pikkon.

the Namek looking guy says,"Well,well,you've grown Gokon."

I smile,"you are well I see but of course this is the afterlife so you don't have sicknesses."

**(A/N:Skipping to Gokon's next match because I'm not going to do the 3 hour hang out time with Pikkon.)**

i walk into the arena to hear south kai announce,"Next fight is Goken Vs. Pikkon."

I look at him and ask,"Pikkon,do you want me to use super saiyan?"

He nods yes,and I transform without effort into super saiyan 2.

My saiyan hair becomes golden,stands up with a single bang,an aura of electricity sparks around me,and my black clothing lightens up a bit.

He jumps at the sudden spike in power.I smile as he flies at me for and attack I fly towards him and we clash in a flurry of break away and he jumps into the air.

He yells,"Double energy wave!"

He holds out his hands and 2 energy blasts at me.

I simply cup my hands to my side and yell,"Kamehameha!"

I bring my hands in front of me and the energy blasts at him absorbing his 2 energy blasts into it,when everything clears up he is breathing hard and his hat is gone along with his clothes being ripped up.

I instant transmission in front of him and hit him out of the ring.I walk up to Gegeta and say,"Well on earth our friends are having good fights and we have bad ones,well lets watch the next one."

south kai announces,"Next up Nuu Vs. Yan."

"Fight!"

Nuu wastes no time and punches the guy out of the ring without walks up to the strongest one closest to him and puts a machine on his back,as Pikkon screams in pain I transform into super saiyan 2,and attack Nuu,He blocks and says,

"You will not defeat me,I am the negative version of Majin Buu,bane of the universe,and destroyer of the wizard that wants to control my positive version."

I frown,"You are new here so let me tell you the rules,Don't make a saiyan mad,don't hurt a kai,and don't mess with me!"

My energy skyrockets from the anger,my tail straightens,my arms get more muscular,and my super saiyan 2 hair becomes silver,so does the lightning.

I glare at him and say,"Nuu,you are not getting any mercy,I am the shooting star that answers the wishes of those who have been hurt,I am the bane of evil everywhere,I am a son of Goku raised by king kai,and I will kill you for hurting my friend,Spirit Atom!"

I lift my hand up as a speck of energy appears and flies at Nuu,king kai says,"No not the Spirit Atom if it goes wrong we are all dead."

I throw it at Nuu and him blows up on contact.I smile as he reforms but can't reform his arm he yells,"You little punk,Die!"

He shoots a barrage of blasts at me,But stops as he notices I'm behind him,I pull out my sword the black blade slowly coming out,he turns and flies away to earth.I stiffen and fall unconscious._At least I can go star saiyan 2 now_ I say to myself

**Hours later**

Gegeta and I walk into the lookout and get bear hugged by our moms.I croak out,"Mom,your crushing my lungs."

Gegeta says,"Same here."

They let go and I say,"Mom,Bulma,where are Goten and Trunks?"

They point at the hyperbolic time chamber,We walk into the room to see them practicing fusion,I pull a small plastis bag out of my pocket,with 2 earings in it,with a star and an S etched into it and it has a piece of paper in it which I take out and read

_Dear Saiyan_

_by now you may be a teenager and are fighting a powerful enemy please use these,they are patara earings normally it would be permanent but these aren't _

_hope you can win_

_Elder kai_

_P.S.I'm stuck in a sword._

I look at my dad and yell,"Dad I've got something to show you."

* * *

**Well here is chapter review,nicely I might add**


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope you like the story and I love writing(typing actually but you know what I mean)this for you guys,please remember I love to do this but I know I'm not the best**

* * *

Ch.3

My dad looks at me and asks,"what is it?"

I look back and say,"I've got something better than the fusion dance."

He looks at the bag in my hand.I say,"Dad,these earrings are more powerful than the fusion dance and if it were a pair besides the one in this bag it would be permanent,but these are made differently."

I grab them out and throw one at Gegeta.I Look at him knowing he was given an extra pair,We were about to tell my dad when king kai telepathically says to us,

_"Don't tell them until it is the only way to beat Buu and Nuu or until you reach the battle field,the extra is in case of emergency."_

We nod and say,"We may need them right now you don't this Nuu person is getting stronger I believe he calls the transformation absorbtion,but Buu is coming straight here and Baba is right behind you,bye dad."

He turns,nods to Baba,and Gives me,Goten,and mom hugs then Baba takes him away.I turn to Goten and Trunks saying,"You guys go get some rest you'll need the energy."

I instant transmission randomly and appear beside 2 people who look like Trunks and my brother.I look at them as they transform into Nega saiyans(Negative super saiyans)and do the fusion dance(Which due to research I have found out that for negatives it is infinite,until they say defuse).

I walk up to hide behind a rock as they train then their power grows to that of a super saiyan 3 I look at them and sure enough they have the hair that reaches below the waist and no eyebrows.

"Shit!"I curse

I look back as the Negenks(Negative Gotenks)to see him talking to Nuu and Nuu says,"It's good that you learned super saiyan 3 Negenks,oh yeah absorb!"

A part of Nuu's grey body covers Negenks and Nuu gets stronger his Piccolo cape,so I guess he absorbed Negalo(you get it by now),disappears and it becomes a fusion vest and his antenna becomes super saiyan 3 long.I then mutter a stream of curses as I instant transmission away while seeing Nehan in super saiyan 2 walk up I face-palm as Nehan walks up.

When I appear back at the lookout I jump at Goten's voice him saying,"Gokon,Buu is here."

I look at him and say,"Hyperbolic time chamber now me and Gegeta will catch up."

I run up to Gegeta and shake him awake,"Gegeta,grab your sword we have Nuu to deal with and he stronger."

2 voices are heard screaming outside,"PRODUCE THE CHALLENGERS SO WE MAY DESTROY THEM!"

we nod and instant transmission into the Hyperbolic time chamber I smile as Goten and Trunks are training as Gotenks me and Gegeta walk as far away as possible.I take out one of the potara earrings and clip it on my right ear Gegeta does the same on his we are pulled towards each other and fuse.

When the light dims we appear as a guy with a perfect mixture of our hairstyles,which are Goku and Vegeta hairstyles,the swords are one and it is highly decorated,the clothing is a black jacket,a white t-shirt,black pants,and white boots.

I look at my self and say,"What do you call a Gegeta and a Gokon,Geken sounds about right."

I then say,"Lets try something cool."

I scream as I transform into star saiyan 2.

I smile at the vast power Nuu himself awoke. not seconds after I transform into base form,Buu,Nuu,and Piccolo walk in.I walk over to stand beside Trunks and Goten as they are ready to fuse again,I only get there a while after they can see Goten and Trunks,Buu growls at how slow I walk as if I think he is not worth the trouble.

I look at them and say,"they don't look very strong,they must suck."

Nuu pushes an angry Buu back and says,"Don't underestimate us Gokon,last I checked your weak unless you reach star saiyan 2,but you have to be angered."

He says,"Leave green one,you may survive."

Piccolo says,"I'll sit here and watch."

I jump at Nuu and punch him to the other side of the gets up and looks at me surprised by the pain I look at him,"Maybe you should have absorbed Neza and Nell too then you would have a chance at winning."

He then notices the difference in my appearance and asks,"Your not just Gokon are you?"

I smile,"No I'm neither Gokon nor Gegeta,I'm Geken."

He looks at the earrings,"Fusion."

I nod,he growls and attacks.I sigh and cup my hands at my side and yell the familiar words,"Kamehame...HA!"

I move my hands to shoot the energy blast and it takes Nuu's entire upper body off,which he regenerates.I laugh as he gets looks at me and says,

"Fine,I'll use my full power."

He yells as his power skyrockets.I simply say,"fine,I'll finish you now."

I power up into a saiyan state I only achieved when I fused but due to one my special saiyan abilities allows me to go into any form I achieve no matter what.

Mega saiyan 4(A/N:It is super saiyan 4 the version it should be)

I change into a golden-haired,golden-furred,golden-tailed,mega saiyan.

He starts to shake and says,"NNNNOOOOOOO,it can't be,that much power,fine kill me,if so you'll make all the other negatives stronger,you'll cause your own downfall."

I charge up and put my hand skyward and yell,"Spirit Atom!"

A ball of energy the size of a grain of sand and I throw it at him when it touches him he blows up and his remains become ash.

* * *

**Is Nuu finished find out in the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Straight to the point**

* * *

Ch.4

I drop out of my transformed state I look around knowing he is about to reform.I say,

"Nuu you can't fool me in my fusion form I can sense even the smallest energy,I know you're about to reform."

I smile and say,"If you don't hurry up I'll have to obliterate your ashes and you still have unfinished business."

He reforms after I say that,he looks up and jumps at me,I sigh and slowly pull out my sword as Neza and Nell speed in and attack me.I block as the attack me and I say,

"Tsk,Tsk if Nuu isn't able to beat me..."

I raise my sword and finish,"Then you can't!"

I slash but in stead I hit King Negalo(Not negative Piccolo,his fathers negative).I look at him as Nuu absorbs what's left of him

I smile as Neza and Nell take the fusion dance stance and they become Nezle,I smile and cut Nuu's arm off,"Go ahead absorb him."

Nezle nods and nuu absorbs him bringing him to the strength of my Hyper saiyan 3.I simply go star saiyan and say,

"You need to understand I could kill you at any moment and you know it,your smarter than your positive self."

He looks at me his pointed antenna and new tail I look at him with confidence,but I noticed my energy dropping and on the ground where I'm floating is my left potara earring.I jump at it but Nuu makes it fly off.I run to grab it and fumble while putting it on and say,

"Man It'll take a while for me to regain the power well Super saiyan 4 should be okay."

I transform my hair golden and covered in golden fur,tail whipping around I jump at him only to be hit in the face,the Potara earrings fall of and I defuse back into Gokon and Gegeta.

I pull out my sword as Nuu shoots kamikaze ghosts at me I blast them and I look at Gegeta,"Keep him off me while I do this."

He jumps over and attacks Nuu,I start to charge and as I reach the level of power I need,I transform into star saiyan and I make a moon twice the size of Earth's moon,I look up and transform into silver oozaru,I say,

"Time for you to die Nuu,this form will kill you,compared to Geken you would be killed painlessly by Geken,I can't control how much power I use only this form."

I stomp on him then blast him with a Ki blast and Gegeta appears as golden oozaru and we put the Potara earrings on,becoming Geken oozaru,I smile at the much more vast and uncontrollable smiles and tries to absorb me but my power kills him up with a loud,

BOOM!

,leaving not a single molecule of him.I then walk out of the explosion and faint.

**6 months and 2 days later**

I wake up to see my mom,dad,and brothers walking up to the bed I'm,in I ask,"Hey how long was I out?"

Gohan smiles,"6 months,2 days,12 hours,and 20 minutes."

I look at him and ask,"How the Hell?!"

Then I notice that my power is at its middle level and I say,"Well at least my power hasn't changed."

dad says,"Wanna train?"

I look at him and say,"I've got something I want to try on my own,I learned it in a saiyan book I found one of the times I went to the area where Planet Vegeta used to be."

I grab the book and fly to the farthest cave,I open the book and read the table of contents and read**(A/N:the book is in the saiyan language it's just translated.)**

page 1 super saiyan forms

page 2 ascended super saiyan forms

page 4 Ultra saiyan forms

page 5 Hyper saiyan forms

page 6 Mega saiyan forms

Page 7 Omega saiyan forms

page 8 Giga saiyan forms

page 9 legendary saiyan forms

page 10 above all

I turn to page 9 and 10

I read aloud,"Star saiyan:There are 4 forms of this,only able to be achieved of born with the ability signs of it are in younger years the tail growns back in only 3 hours in teenage years or higher it cannot be cut at all."

I continue to read,"Dark saiyan:only found in children of the legendary super saiyan(see legendary super saiyan) and pride saiyan:only found in royal blooded saiyans a power made completely out of pride and ego."

I skip over legendary super saiyan and go to page 10 and read the first form listed,

"Super saiyan god:there are twice as many forms of this as legendary super saiyan god(see below) and there are 3 ways of achieving this 1)you get power from 5 other saiyans, 2)a star saiyan can chain transform,adding the power of a transformation to make another transformation stronger,and 3)overly extreme conditions."

I take the book and make an energy shield to keep the super saiyan god pages then the energy is sustained by the air around it.I walk back home and show my dad the book he looks at it and says,

"I need to get training,let's go talk to Gegeta he made a saiyan proof gravity chamber I hear he even made it go to 10,000 times gravity."

I nod and say,"Dad,Let's go I need to talk to Gegeta."

We fly off half-way there someone that looks exactly like me with a negative sign on his says,"Stop there you positive scum I want to battle Gokon."

I step forward and say,"Go ahead dad."

He flies off I look at Nekon and say,"How about this,I defeat you and walk away and you win go kill anyone you want."

He nods and I jump at him pulling out my sword in one slash I cut off his hand at this damage on him my hand gets stronger I grip the sword and sut off his arm and as I guessed my arm got stronger.

I then raise the sword and yell,"spirit sword!"

The silver energy covers my sword as Nekon sends a punch at me only for his arm to be cut in half.I then jump up and slice through his heart killing him and a surge of power flows into me.

* * *

**I got through the Buu saga and I know that it ended stupidly for Gegeta and Gokon.I will not show what happens next to give you some suspense.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yeah this story will be continued with one of my friends after I finish a few chapters,this will be the battle of the gods.  
**

* * *

ch.5

**5 years later(I guess that's it)**

Gegeta and I are flying around watching the clouds go by not a care in the land and say,"Hello Bulma/Mom."

We run threw the party playing pranks on Vegeta and Mom and Bulma yell at us we walk off and 2 females walk up to us,both have spiky black hair and onyx eyes,one wearing saiyan armor and the other wearing earthling clothes,"Are you Gokon and Gegeta?"

I say,"Yes."

They smile and wave their saiyan tails around and change into super saiyan 2 they say,"We've come to tell you about a legendary super saiyan's spawn named Xogito who has obtained several lssg forms all the way to lssg4,which is equal to ssg4."

I smile and say,"I thought there was twice as many ssg forms?"

They look at me confused and the saiyan armor one says,"You're not scared of him?"

she puts her hands over her mouth I smile,"I already knew I have many sources of information."

Gegeta growls and says,"Who's the other girl?"

she curtsies and says,"Prince Gegeta,I'm Cheriza,daughter of Raditz,I wish to speak with king Vegeta."

Gegeta asks,"My grandfather?"

she giggles,"Your father he is after all first in line for the throne,therefore he is king."

I bow respectfully to them and say,"I welcome you to the new planet that the remnants of Planet Vegeta live."

they bow back and the Cheriza's friend says,"I'm Ara,daughter of Fasha"

I suddenly feel an extreme power level that makes me fall to my runs up and helps me up she asks,"What's wrong?"

I say,"Just a extreme power level I'll check in on it."

I instant transmission to the location and I land on King kai's head,I quickly move and say,"my deepest apologies,King kai."

I hear a chuckle and the power pushes on me again I look over at where it's coming from,I see a purple cat-headed creature and instantly remember who it is,after learning from king kai.

I bow and say,"Lord Bills,a pleasure to meet you."

He looks at me and then at King kai's house,"Go get your father from inside King kai's house,I want to talk to him."

I walk inside and say,"Dad,Lord Bills wants to see you."

He jumps out and I think,_No I thought I'd never need to use that form,Bills I can handle but Whis he wants to kill me I've already angered him with my presence,I must be ready._

I walk outside and bow saying,"Sorry to interrupt but could I speak with you alone King kai?"

He glares at Goku and walks over to where they can't hear us,"Whis was angered when I appeared here do you know why?"

He sweatdrops,"He seems to hate star saiyans it must be his grudge,just be respectful and offer to be their assistant."

We walk back over and my dad asks to spar with Bills I sweatdrop and walk over to Whis with a tray of rice balls,"Lord Whis,if I may can I offer you something?"

He nods yes and I say,"Would you like me to be your assistant for today sir?"

He widens his eyes in surprise and says,"Yes,thank you."

After my dad is beaten while in super saiyan 3 form,I go with them to talk to Vegeta when we go to talk to him Gegeta finds us and bows to Bills also knowing who he is and asks me,

"Gokon what's up?"

I reply,"I'm Whis' assistant and if he tells me to I'm also Bills'."

He nods and says,"I'll join you if that's okay with Whis,you'll need help if you want to keep up with what these 2 gods want,they have needs."

Whis nods happy to have walk up beside Vegeta and bills asks him about SSG but he says he doesn't know anything about that Bulma invites them to the party,I grab them the best of the sushi and rice laugh and dance and I spend my time keeping Goten and Gohan away from Bills,until Buu makes Bills angry and everyone attacks the raging god after everyone who attacked him was defeated I walk forward,

"Bills,stop now and I will show you Super Saiyan God,but if you hurt my brothers and friends anymore I won't show you!"

without turning he says,"you know about Super saiyan god?"

I say,"Yes Bills I know about it because I'm the second super saiyan god to ever exist and I've got more than one form of it I have 4 of supersaiyan god and I have a stronger version that i won't use against you"

He turns to me and says,"Fine show me the super saiyan god."

I turn around and signal him to follow me and we walk towards the area I want.I turn and tell him,"I'll fight you untill my dad learns to change into this form."

I change into the form it took me 1 year to learn and control and 4 years to learn and control the stronger forms,Super Saiyan god.

My hair becomes white**(A/N:Will be explained in the next chapter)**,I get leaner and a few inches taller,my aura becomes a silver color,and looks much flame like.

Bills says,"this is super saiyan god,but something tells me this is not your strongest form."

I nod,"Your correct this form has a 20 minute time limit there is a second form with no time limit,but it makes your energy more about melee,but if i lose this form I can go to that form or straight back to this one within a second now I will fight you a bit,Gaaa!"

I jump at him and I pull my sword out and slice at him cutting his shoulder and left I put my sword up,I punch at him rapidly giving him little time to fight back,he starts to attack me and I block easily I say,

"Bills your using exactly 90% of your power but I'm using 40% of mine."

He nods and jumps back,"then you are equal to Whis when it comes to fighting and you seem to be able to fight on par with him in this form I will go and wait to fight your father but I'll send Whis here."

I sit on a rock and wait.

**30 minutes later**

I see Whis walk in and I say,"I'd like to show you something I didn't show Bills."

I power up into super saiyan god hair becomes white,I get leaner and a few inches taller,my aura becomes a silver color,and looks much flame like.A silver lightning aura also appears,along with a mass of white lines etch themselves into my black-bladed sword.

I jump and attack him,"Spirit Molecule."

A extremely small energy ball appears in my hand and I throw it at Whis it hits him and blows up only drawing blood in the chest area.I then jump and start punching himin the jaw,arm,leg,and chest drawing blood in those places.I punch harder and harder as it goes on for the hour we decide that in this form I am on par with him.

Later,they leave and I say,"Let's get back to the party."

* * *

Well there it is the start of Gokon achieving his full power.


	6. Chapter 6

**note to you readers Vegeta wished all the good saiyans back to life and they live on earth**

* * *

ch.6

So we,all super saiyans,are preparing for the tournament that will be held by Saldom,the leader of a race of full-blooded super saiyans,Vegeta being the saiyan prince he is holding a party to commemorate mine and Gegeta's birthdays.I smile at the food my stomach growling like a wolf.

My mom says,"I know what your thinking and no you will wait."

I say,"Shit."

So,we walk over and Bulma says,"Happy 17th birthday boys presents first."

We are caught in an avalanche of boxes.I pick up the first one that says it's from 18,I open it to reveal some new black boots.

"Thanks!"I say

I open the next one and it's from Vegeta,oh Shit,do I dare open it?

I open it to reveal saiyan armor made to deflect anything.I smile,"Thank you."

He growls,"Your dating my daughter so if you get killed before your son is born I'll kill you twice more."

I nod scared.I may be stronger but he's not one to make an Idle threat.

Continuing the party we move on to the the saiyans pig out the ones who ate the most were Goku and Gokon.

Not long after that we start training,I train with Gegeta we take stances and we transform into super saiyan god 6,the hair,tail, and fur turn white for Gokon,but Gegeta it becomes purple.

we jump at each other clashing in a battle so intense everyone stopped to battle appears to go in Gegeta's favor and I power up using 40% of my power I yell,

"Kio-Ken X10!"

I rapidly punch him in the stomach and face making him cough up blood and his nose starts to end the fight there and we party to all through the night.

* * *

**hope you like it and please review**.


End file.
